


Cursed

by Smix



Category: EXID (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Ahn Hyojin | LE is a Little Shit, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Bossy Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Childish Jeon Jungkook, Childish Kim Taehyung | V, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Depressed Min Yoongi | Suga, Exid Ensemble is Cursed, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Human Park Jimin (BTS), Human/Vampire Relationship, Innocent Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin | Jin Being a Mom, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Brat, Min Yoongi | Suga is cursed, Minor Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Good Friend, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Sweetheart, Park Jimin (BTS) is an Angel, Park Junghwa & Jeon Jungkook Are Siblings, Park Junghwa is on Crack I Think, Prince Min Yoongi | Suga, Protective Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Sex, Smut, Sweet Kim Namjoon | RM, This Is STUPID, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Vampire AU, Vampire Ahn Heeyeon | Hani, Vampire Ahn Hyojin | LE, Vampire Bites, Vampire Heo Solji, Vampire Jeon Jungkook, Vampire Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Vampire Kim Namjoon | RM, Vampire Kim Seokjin | Jin, Vampire Kim Taehyung | V, Vampire Min Yoongi | Suga, Vampire Park Junghwa, Vampire Seo Hyerin, Yoonmin sex, there is a curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smix/pseuds/Smix
Summary: My name is Park Jimin. I am a happy child growing up in a small town. I love butterflies and flowers. I believe that the world is full of love and happiness; there is no such things as evil---That was me before I met Min Yoongi. I still can't believe I was ever THAT ignorant. Wanna know how I met him? Well, I guess you'll have to read to find out...





	1. Character Starter Packs

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, I didn't expect to be starting this today, whoops! XD Oh well. At least I finished a fic already today! :)

Jimin- Human

    

 

Yoongi- Vampire

  

 

Jin- Vampire

  

 

Namjoon- Vampire

  

 

Hoseok- Vampire

   

 

Taehyung- Vampire

   

 

Jungkook- Vampire

   

 

LE- Vampire

  

 

Hani- Vampire

  

 

Solji- Vampire

   

 

Hyerin- Vampire

   

 

Junghwa- Vampire

  

 

 

 


	2. 1

I look out the window at the bright blue sky and butterflies and bees that buzz around. I smile. The world is so beautiful. The world is so good. There isn't any evil; just pure happiness and joy. I giggle, running out the door and into the pavilion that's my front yard. I look at the fluffy clouds in the sky, picking out different objects. There are balloons, dolphins, my Aunt Kiyeon... 

I Look out to my village, or I guess it's a small town. There aren't too many people who live there. I run down the cobblestone road and into Heonju, the town I was born and raised in. My father died when I was born. War things. But that doesn't stop me from loving myself and being happy. I pass towns people, greeting them and trying to make their day. I was successful, as always, not gonna brag. I run down to the sewing shop, checking on my dear friend, the Sewing Lady, Mrs. Hwajong. "Good day, Mrs. Hwajong! How are you today?" I ask. She smiles as me.

"Oh, Jimin, I'm doing just fine!" She replies, her long, grey hair tied into a braid, not  strand out of place. I smile. She's a wise old woman, I think in her eighties. She's seen all, and knows all. I help her tidy up her fabrics and sewing needles. She gives me the fabric I ordered for my mother. I bow, rushing out of the store and back home to my small home, much more like a cottage.

"Mother! I'm home!" I call out. Mother walks in to the room, smiling when she sees me. "Well, how is my baby? Did you have a good time in town?" She takes the fabric. "I had a  _ **wonderful**_ time, Mother! I love Heonju." Mother laughs a little. "Oh, you're father would love to see how happy you are."

"He'd like to see you, too, mother." I say, watching as she brings out a pan full of freshly baked cookies. I lick my lips and take one; mother's cookies are the best I've ever had. I take a bite, the chocolate melting in my mouth. "Mmmmm! Good as always!" I say, shoving my face with her cookies. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Jimin!" She tells me. I nod. I'm just being dumb today, I guess. I snatch the cookies and run into my room before my mother has a chance to catch me. I open up mu window and stare at the mountains and the dark, abandoned castle resting quietly in the clouds.

 

 

The castle has sat empty for over 200 years. The legend goes that the Prince was a selfish boy, abusing his servants and father. One day, an enchantress cast a curse on everyone in the castle. No one has seen them sense. Its prophesied that a girl will find her way into the castle and find the Black Rose, which hold the curse strong, and destroy it, releasing the Prince and his subjects. But, that's just a legend. It isn't true, right? Right, well, I've always been so curious about the castle, wanting to explorer it.

I've finally gathered up the courage to go and explorer it tonight. I've actually been planning this for a while now, just have always been scared senseless. Time to put all fears aside. I look at the clock. I leave in an hour. Adrenaline shoots throughout my body as I see the time. Gathering my things together, I look at myself in the mirror. I tell myself little nothings, whispering "You can do it, Jimin" and "It's just a castle, Jimin". I release a breath I've been keeping in all day long. It feels as if a weight's been lifted off my shoulders, but is soon placed again by the fear of venturing out alone in the woods and to the castle. I push all feelings down and set off out of the house, taking the dirt road through the dark forest. The sun slowly sets behind me, and soon I'm surrounded by nothing but dark wood.

Every little noise seems to scare me from my skin, but I continue my trek until I get to a wrought iron gate, taller than me by a long shot. It looks to be about thirteen feet tall, with rusty and bent rods. I push it open, a horrifying screech sounding, making my ears wanna bleed. I open it as far as I can, swiftly gliding through to the other side. I stare in amazement from the castle in front of me. I take small steps forward, intimidated and scared by the sight in front of me, and that I'm actually  _ **doing**_ this, not just fantasizing about it. I cross the bridge, whispering to myself, telling myself not to look down at the dark, unforgiving abyss of rocks and river. I look up, unable to believe I'm already at the front door. I push open the door with ease, not a single sound coming from the door, that is, until I'm inside and It slams shut behind me, causing me to scream and spin around. Realizing it as only the door, I turn around, seeing a faint glow of a fire coming from down the hall in another room. I take two small footsteps forward, before I hear another pair of feet traveling down the hallway, the light coming closer.

I freeze in place. What do I do?! The room lights up with a yellow glow, and I'm greeted by a man who seems to be as old as I am, maybe three or four years older. He has dark hair, pale skin, and fancy Victorian clothing. He sees me, and with a cold expression, says, "Quid tu hic agis? Eam est tutum." I stare at him blankly. "Wh-What did you say?" His expression changes into a soft one, like that of a mother. "I'm sorry. Do forgive me. I didn't know you didn't speak Latin." I smile and bow to him. "It's quite alright, sir. I'm Jimin." He sets a candle stick down on the table and walks closer to me. "I'm Jin. What are you doing here?" He sounds so formal, like a king, or something.

I quickly search for an excuse to give Jin. I can't just tell him that I was breaking and entering. My luck must've been with me that night, because a huge crash of thunder sounds. I yelp in surprise, and Jin smiles a little. "Ah, well, you mustn't be out in this cold and storm. Come with me. We'll get you to the fire and get you nice and warmed up." Jin takes my hand and we walk down a dark hallway, full of decaying pictures, and the smell of mold clings to the air. "I do apologize, Jimin, for I haven't the time to clean up." I smile, my cheeks covering my eyes. 

"Oh, it's quite alright, Jin. I get it." Jin gives me a soft smile, turning into a room with a lit fire and a nice chair. Jin sits me down in the chair, grabbing a blanket and wrapping me up in it. I get a clear view of his eyes, then. They're bright, piercingly silver. My eyes widen as my smile falls. Jin obviously notices, and opens his mouth, about to say something when someone interrupts him. "Jin, what the hell is he doing here?!" A boy with black hair asks, coming out of the shadows with another boy and a girl. They both are so beautiful. "Taehyung, LE, meet our guest, Jimin," Jin states. I look at them and smile a bit, though I am internally freaking out from the red eyes all three of them have. "Welcome, Jimin. I'm LE, and that's Taehyung,"LE says, pointing to Taehyung.

'It is certainly nice to meet you all,"I say, trying to make my voice as calm as possible. I let the blanket drape around my biceps. "Do you think he's the prophecy?" Taehyung seems to ask with hope shining in his eyes. "What? Of course not! The prophecy calls for a  _ **girl**_ not a  _ **boy**_ !!!" LE explains rather hatefully. Taehyung pouts. "But Prince Yoongi doesn't like girls!" Taehyung fights. Jin rolls his eyes. LE pushes Taehyung away, turning her attention back to me. "So, Jimin, whats it like outside?!" She asks rather excitedly, "we haven't been outside in  _ **ages**_!!!" It catches me a little of guard, but I reply anyway. "Oh, well, it's really nice! The sun shines brightly, the sky's always this bright and beautiful blue!" LE's eyes widen in amazement. Taehyung crosses his arms. "Jin, he really mustn't be here. If Prince Yoongi found out---"

 

A boy with pitch black hair stands in the door way, and Jin, LE, and Taehyung all fall silent. "Fine out what, exactly?" I turn my head and face the stranger. My eyes widen at his beauty. He is snow pale with shining red eyes and red lips. I gulp. His eyes darken. "Who the hell are you?! What are you doing in my castle?!" he yells, strutting up to me. I get up quickly, Jin shoving me behind him. "He was stuck outside in the storm and needed a place to stay---"

"Shut it!" The boy yells. I flinch. "Prince Yoongi, I do hope you know I wasn't involved in this! I wanted the human gone!" Yoongi sends a death glare at Taehyung, and he falls silent. He shifts his gaze to me. "I mean no harm, sir!" I squeak out. He walks up to me, grabbing me roughly by the arm. "You'll never see the outside world again, weakling. You're my prisoner now, and I'm your master."  


"Yoongi stop!" Jin yells, which earns him a slap from the man who's currently breaking my arm. He pulls me out of the room and up the stairs. I see two more people, one boy and one girl. The girl has brown black hair with blonde highlights and is in an all black "sexy" outfit, like a stripper's outfit. The boy has dark black hair and a Victorian style suit on. When we pass, they bow. "Prince Yoongi," they say in unison.

"Hoseok, Solji, as you were," Prince Yoongi commands. We reach the end of the stairs, and Yoongi opens a door and throws me into a room. "You'll be staying here for now. This is temporary, so don't get too attached. Don't leave this room unless asked to do so."

Yoongi slams the door shut, locking me in. I run to the window. I get a perfect view of my small town, smaller than my thumb. I cry, realizing I'll never see my mother again...

 

(CHAPTER END)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm internally crying. I got this idea from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast". I watched it earlier today, and I'm a plate in the musical at my town's theatre, so I though it'd be appropriate lol. I hope you enjoyed! This took me over three hours to write, so be thankful! XD


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin befriends Jin and Namjoon.

I weep into my pillow, unable to believe I'm enslaved by Yoongi. I should have never left my house. Mother is going to be devastated. I was her salvation from my dad's death. Now, I'm gone, too... Not even able to say goodbye.

I hear the door open, bracing myself for what's about to come next. Only... nothing bad seems to happen... I look up, seeing the welcomed face of Jin, and another boy, looking to be the same age as Jin. 'Hey, Jimin..." Jin says, setting down a candle stick, "This is Namjoon." Namjoon bows to me. His sharp features stand out to me. He's beautiful. They all are.

"H-Hi, Namjoon..." I say weakly, wiping my eyes. Jin sits next to me, embracing me into a much welcomed hug. "Don't cry, Jimin. It isn't that bad here. You'll get used to Prince Yoongi." I look at him. He reminds me of my mother. Namjoon sits next to Jin.

"What does he want to do with me?" I ask. Namjoon shrugs. "I don't know, Jimin. We'll just have to see." Namjoon has red eyes, too. I tense up, and he notices. "Are you okay?"

"Y-You have red eyes..." I say in fear. Jin sighs. Namjoon shakes his head. "Namjoon, sweetie, if you ever want to be human again, then tell him. He may be the prophecy." Namjoon sighs. I'm confused and scared. I don't know what to say. "So, Jimin, have you heard of the legend of this place?" Namjoon begins.

I nod. "Wait, are you saying that it's actually true?!" Jin and Namjoon both nod. I gape. I don't know what to think. "So, you think if I fall in love with Prince Yoongi... and he falls in love with me... the spell will be broken?"

"We hope... That's what the enchantress told us... But she said a girl... Prince Yoongi doesn't like girls, so we hope that... you can save us..." Jin explains. He looks at me in sincerity. "Please help us."

 

I'm about to say something before a loud knock is heard from my door. I jump, startled. Yoongi's voice yells at me through the small barrier. "You! Be down in the dinning hall in ten minutes!"

 

"O-Okay, sir...." I squeak out. Yoongi yells back at me. "It's **Pr** **ince. Yoongi!** Get it right!"

 

"I'm sorry, Prince Yoongi!!!"

 

"Much better!"

 

I shake at his cold voice. Jin sighs. "You know, you have to go. He'll literally kill you if you don't." I look at him in fear. My voice shakes. "But, what if... I don't  **want** to go...?" Jin looks at me.

"Oh, you aren't dying on us! You are our only hope! Come on! Let's go get you into something fancy to impress Prince Yoongi!" Jin says, pulling me into the closet. Namjoon follows. "I got his hair." Jin nods, going through the clothing in my closet. I sit down and wait.

Jin pulls out a few items and dresses me, which makes me a wee bit uncomfortable. "Okay! You can do his hair!" Jin says happily. Namjoon gets up, holding combs and hair spray. I gulp. Spraying a shitload of hair spray, my face becomes sticky. I hate it.

"Okaaaaaayyyyy... Done!" Namjoon says, picking me up by my arm. I yelp in pain, and he lets me go. "Okay, Jiminie! You can see yourself!" Jin says, turning me around. What the fuck?!

 

 

 

My hair was styled a way I never knew was possible....

 

 

 

I looked... hot? I dunno, but I looked good. "Whoa...." I mutter. I love this! I tell Jin and Namjoon thank you and exit my room. They escort me to the dinning hall. That makeover took forever...

I scan the room, seeing many people, mostly boys. Jin pulls out s seat for me, and I take it. I'm sitting right next to Prince Yoongi... Shit.

 

"Glad to see you aren't late. Let everyone introduce themselves to you. Jin, you start." Yoongi says.

 

"Hello, I'm Jin, and I'm the Master of the Wardrobe." Jin says, sitting down. Namjoon then stands up. "Hello, I'm Namjoon, and I'm also a Master of the Wardrobe."

A boy I know as "Hoseok" stands up. "Hi, I'm Hoseok, and I'm a Steward." He says it in the most annoyed tone... A girl with short brown hair stands up. Her voice is cute. "Hi, I'm Junghwa, that's my little brother, Jungkook!" She points to a boy. I smile. She resumes her spiel. "I am a marshal, meaning I take care of the animals!


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin talks with Jin and Namjoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've not been as excited about continuing this fic as I should be. Plus, I am really working on "The Demon Inside", "Is It Wrong to Date a Porn Star?" and another one. I've been really excited about those the most, plus I spent a REALLY long time ( a month :) ) making a Violin parts 1 and 2 to different BTS songs. I made an entire melody thingy to the TEAR album. Whew! Anyways, I'm back here to update, and as always, I hope you enjoy!!! NOTE: The last chapter in incomplete bc it didn't save like it was supposed to, but at this point, I don't care enough to change it.

I sit on my bed after dinner, smiling. "Everyone here seems really nice!" I say to Jin and Namjoon. Jin nods. "They are. Well, except for the prince and Hoseok..."

I frown. I noticed something off about Hoseok. "Was he always a grumpy person?" Namjoon shakes his head. "The day we were all cursed was the day he changed. He was always a happy ray of sunshine. The day we all became demons, he did, too."

Jimin nods. He could only imagine. "But enough of that. What do you think of Prince Yoongi?" Jin says, sitting next to me. I think. Yoongi seems... sad. Mean, definitely. But he seems sad.

"He seems sad..." I say, frowning. Jin nods. "He is. He wasn't always this mean. He was just like Hoseok. He changed upon becoming a monster. Before he was selfish... Bratty... Now he's mean, bratty, selfish,  **scary**..." Jin shudders.

"Do you think that you..." Namjoon begins. I look down at my hands. "I don't know... Maybe... I just need time..." Jin nods, "of course, Jiminie. We know true love doesn't blossom over night. Take your time."

Jin gets up and grabs Namjoon's hand. They exit the room, leaving me alone. I sigh and walk out onto the balcony over looking the mountains. I sigh again, taking in the breath taking view. I close my eyes, relaxing myself.

 

"Hey..." I jump, spinning around. Holy shit, it's Prince Yoongi! "Ah-- H-Hey..." I say nervously, turning back around. Yoongi leans on the balcony next to me. I blush. I'm scared.

"So, uh, how are you?" Yoongi asks, looking at me. What the fuck is going on?!?!?! "I'm, uh, g-good... How are you?" Yoongi smiles a little. "I'm good, I guess." I look at him. "You guess?"

Yoongi sighs. "I just think about the curse a lot, and how I'm responsible for it..." I frown."How are you responsible?"

 

Yoongi looks at the mountains. "I was selfish and tried to trick a witch. So, she cursed us...." He looks at me sadly. "I'm sorry, Yoo- ah, Prince Yoongi." Yoongi smiles softly. "It's fine, you can call me Yoongi..."

 

I smile. He doesn't seem that bad, anymore. "Okay, Yoongi." Yoongi turns his entire body towards me, his eyes shining. They're oddly beautiful...

 

"I've been so rude, I'm sorry..." Yoongi says, frowning. I smile, "Oh, it's okay. I get it. I'm Jimin, by the way..." I reach out my hand. Yoongi smiles. "Jimin... I like that." He takes my hand and shakes it.

 

"So, Yoongi, how old are you? Physical age, I mean... I know you've been here for over two hundred years... but how old are you  **really**?" I ask, dropping his hand. "I am 23 years old. What about you?"

 

I smile. "I'm 20. We're you born into royalty?" Yoongi nods. "Yes. After we were all cursed, my parents fled. You see, they weren't cursed. They weren't in power at the time. They ran away... They're dead now."

I frown. "I'm sorry, Yoongi..." He smiles, "It's okay, Jimin," he says, "there wasn't anything you could do, anyway. Besides, I didn't really like them." He laughs softly. I smile sadly.

 

"You should get some sleep. It's getting late," Yoongi says, going back into my room. I nod, following and closing the door. "Rest well, Jimin. I'll talk to you later."

And with that said, Yoongi vanishes down the dark hallway, leaving me all alone...  
  


 

 

(CHAPTER END)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally set up official social medias!!! Follow me if you'd like exclusive update on my stories, polls, make friends with me, horrible dance covers, face reveals and more!
> 
> Twitter: Smix96974688  
> Instagram: smix_official  
> Snapchat: smix_ao3  
> Facebook: Smix Offic
> 
> (I legit just made these, so I have, like, no one, so pls don't hate on me! uwu)


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love blossoms between the small, happy boy, and the mean, dark vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am extremely sorry for not updating in forever. Not just for this fic, but for all of them. School is being a bitch rn, my boyfriend is starting to be a little abusive (mentally, not physically), and my mom doesn't know how to let me live. I'll do my best in updating all of today and possibly tomorrow, but I am not sure. I will update, though. I promise you all. I am so grateful you all are here for me and show me non-stop love and support. I am truly grateful and promise to be better in the future.
> 
> Lots of Love,  
> Smix

It's been weeks. Months even. Yoongi and I have been inseparable. Yoongi isn't mean and cold at all. He's is extremely caring and loving and I wish I would've found him sooner. Every night during dinner, he makes sure I get enough to eat before eating his food. Sometimes he bathes me, making sure the water is at the perfect temperature. He tucks me into bed at night, and most nights, I find myself sneaking my way into his room to cuddle.

This has become the norm for us. And I couldn't be more in love. I want more, though. Am I being selfish? He's seen me naked, and I've seen him naked only twice, but I can't help myself in wanting more...

We have never kissed. That is something I want more than anything right now, but I'm afraid to ask. Sex. I've always been afraid of engaging in physical love with anyone, especially with a boy. And I've heard that it hurts the first time... And yet I want it so badly. What is wrong with me?

Love. Love is what's wrong with me. I've never felt this obsessed with anyone before, especially with another guy. I never knew my sexuality, open to any possibilities. I still don't. All I know is that I love Yoongi.

Yoongi and I are currently in his grand bedroom. He has a circular bed. I've always wanted one of those. I always found them sexy. He has red silk sheets and a curtain hanging above it. Instead of focusing on what Yoongi had been talking about, I think about how wonderful sex would feel on the bed. What am I turning into? A sex monster?

"Jimin? Are you listening?" He pulls me onto his lap, arms wrapped around my waist. I blush. I want to kiss him so badly. But Yoongi isn't ready, right? "N-No, sorry... I wasn't. What did you say?"

He frowns. "Is there something wrong, Minnie?" He looks up at me with those beautiful eyes of his. He's such a beautiful person... "No, nothing's wrong! Wh-Why would you think that?"

"Because you only stutter when something's on your mind. Please tell me... I won't laugh. I won't judge. I promise..." I sigh. I have a weakness for the man, for sure. I lay down in his lap, looking up at him. Yoongi strokes my cheek soothingly. I sigh.

"Well, I just... I want more..." I blush, hiding my face. Yoongi smiles, chuckling softly. "More as in a kiss, or more as in..." He gets down low and whispers seductively in my ear, "sex?"

I whine softly, wiggling around, his breath tickling my ear. He chuckles seductively, and I feel a tingly sensation move throughout my body. A light blush paints my face as I hide my face in the chest of my lover's.

Yoongi picks me up, then lays me back down on the silks sheets, looming over me. His gaze is hungrily searching my body, making me whine again, wanting him, and only him. Wanting him inside of me, giving me immense pleasure.

Yoongi leans down and kisses me. KISSES ME!! I feel like my soul was just torn from my body. His lips are so sweet. I kiss back, wanting even more. Wrapping my arms around Yoongi's neck, I begin to whimper. I try desperately to feel more. Yoongi only chuckles before placing his hand on my hard erection. I gasp out, slowly grinding upon his hand.

Growling, he holds my hips down, moving his hand roughly over my cock. I moan out softly, wiggling my upper body. Yoongi smirks, pulling his hand away. He unbuttons my shirt teasingly slow, making me wanna rip him apart. I whine out again, saying, "Faster you bitch!"

Yoongi only chuckles, ripping my shirt off. He stares down at my upper body, licking his pink lips, making them shine. I reach up and undo Yoongi's shirt, trying my best to make it go faster. After what feels like it was an eternity, but was only about four seconds, I get his shirt off. His skin is so pure, so pale, and so beautiful.

It's as if I'm looking at a man who's made of porcelain. Reaching out, I touch his cold skin, making sure it was even real. It was incredibly smooth and soft, not a single bump or blemish.

Yoongi smiles down at me. I smile back, undoing his pants. Yoongi watches my hands move. He leans over me once his pants are undone, and I close my eyes. When I open them back up again, we are both naked. Completely naked. I've never come close to having sex with anyone before, and here I am. I'm so happy, and of course, nervous.

Yoongi leaves tingling kisses down my chest and body, gently massaging my nipples. I let out soft, panting moans, watching him with lustful eyes. He's inches away from my cock. I can feel myself twitch in excitement as Yoongi sucks a small hickey onto my tummy.

His hands travel down my body and onto my cock, the path they took tingling in pleasure-filled wonder. He looks up at me, moving his hand up and down, up and down, over my cock. I moan louder, having never experienced this feeling before.

I fucking love it. Yoongi smiles, looking down at my nether regions. "You're bigger than I thought you'd be." I blush, smacking his arm lightly. He just laughs, bending down again. I moan out even louder when Yoongi takes my cock into his mouth.

The look he gives me as he sucks me off is so sexy. I could probably just cum by looking at that face. Yoongi's head goes down and back up, then down again. He closes his eyes, going down all the way, his nose touching my pubes. I moan out, feeling his throat tighten around me. I bite my lip as he comes back up, licking the saliva from my tip.

"Do you think you could take me, or do you want to wait a little longer?" he asks with the most innocent looking eyes I've ever seen anyone have. I nod. "I want you in me, Yoongi... I'm ready." Yoongi smiles a gummy smile, grabbing a bottle from inside of the nightstand drawers. I know exactly what it is.

He sprays the sticky substance onto two of his fingers and traces them around my hole. I lift my legs for better access. I nod, permitting him to insert one inside of me. Instead of one, Yoongi inserts two fingers. I whimper out, the feeling a little painful, but oddly pleasuring.

He thrusts his fingers inside of me slowly but firmly. I moan out, feeling him graze against my prostate. He smirks up at me, adding a third finger and fucking me harder with his hands.

I close my eyes again, letting the sinful feeling take over my body completely. I whine out once he removes his fingers. I watch him as he lubes up his cock, positioning it at my stretched entrance.

I nod once more. Yoongi grips onto my thighs, pushing in softly with a grunt. I whimper out, the stretch burning a little. Yoongi leans down and kisses me again. His soft lips are caressing mine as he slowly starts to thrust into me.

My moans muffle from his lips. It is still a little painful, but soon it fades away into a horribly sinful pleasure. I beg and beg for Yoongi to go faster, which he happily complies. I'm in heaven. I've never felt this good in my entire life. Yoongi's cock fills me up so good; it's a perfect size.

Yoongi kisses my neck as he pounds into me. He groans against my skin, looking back up at me. "Jimin....C-Can I bite you?" I nod, too wrapped up in pleasure to understand what he had asked. His fangs grow and he sinks his teeth into me. I moan out even louder, the pain not even pain at all, but a bittersweet pleasure.

I feel like I may pass out. I feel too good. I feel my orgasm building up. Yoongi pulls away, licking up the excess blood leaking from the two neat wounds that are upon my neck. Unable to take any more, I cum, the white, thick liquid overflowing onto my stomach. Yoongi cums as well with a groan. He stops, releasing everything inside of me.

I shudder, feeling his cum filling me up. He smiles down at me, his fangs gone. I smile back. I realize that I am not a virgin anymore, and that makes this moment even more special to me.

Yoongi pulls out of me and lays beside me, pulling a blanket on top of us both. I smile as he rests his head on my chest. Stroking his hair softly, I say in a whisper, "I love you". 

"I love you too, Jimin," he says back, closing his eyes. I close my eyes as well. Tonight was incredible, and I'll never forget it.

 

(CHAPTER END)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, you guys should, like, follow me on Instagram XD jkjk, but if you really want to:
> 
> Main: smix_official
> 
> BTS Moans ^^": smutty._bts._luvv


End file.
